clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sled Racing
Sled Racing is a multi-player game in which you race with other penguins on inflatable sleds (members often use a Toboggan). The four courses are listed from easiest to hardest: Bunny Hill, Express, Penguin Run, and Ridge Run. Penguins get a token sum of money for placing. 1st place gets 20 coins, 2nd place gets 10 coins, and 3rd and 4th get 5 coins. It is located in four places on the top of the Mountain. As of November 27 2010, members are allowed to buy green and pink sled cars. Versions and Levels Bunny Hill Bunny Hill is the easiest track out of the four. Two penguins can race. There is a cheat currently available where it can have up to four but it is not well known at all. Express Express is a harder but easy level. It's pretty easy but harder than Bunny Hill. Before CP Trainer was shut down, people could use this level to get up to 1000 coins. It is impossible to reach higher than 20 coins in Sled Racing. This is one of the less used tracks. Like Bunny Hill, this track can have two penguins. Penguin Run Penguin Run is the second hardest track in Sled Racing. It has more things to watch out for. This is the only track that can hold only three penguins. This is the first track that cliffs appear in. Ridge Run Ridge Run is the hardest track in Sled Racing. It is available for four penguins to ride at a time. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, this track is used for snowboarding.Ridge Run is a very popular track. Test Run The Test Run is a special run that's available in Elite Penguin Force and Mission 2. On this track you use snowboards instead of red tubes. You have to have a pro board for the Test Run because if you use a normal board it could break, causing you to crash. In the video game, Rookie tries to go down the run with a normal board but it breaks leaving him stranded in the wilderness. However he is rescued by Jet Pack Guy shortly after he crashes, like you did during Mission 2. You can ride this run in Club Penguin, in the Secret Mission 2, but it is impossible to complete it, as at the end of the track, the sled will break. At last, you are rescued by Jet Pack Guy. It's amazing!!!! Sled Racing upgrades On the top of the mountain there is the "Game Upgrades catalog" where you can buy the latest Toboggan (wooden) for 300 coins. If you enter the game while holding it you get to use it in the game. However, it isn't really an upgrade because, unlike upgrades for games such as Catchin' Waves, it doesn't make you go faster. You can also buy green and pink plastic Sleds. Snowboarding On Elite Penguin Force, instead of sledding you can snowboard. Snowboarding is not available online although it may in the future as well as we might be able to go to rockhopper island in the future. Tips * Hitting tree stumps, missing the snow ramp on logs, or any other obstacle makes you fall off, taking time to get back on the sled. * Ice patches make you go fast, as they give you a turbo boost. * Jumps make you slower. Old Blue Clapping Penguins Clapping Penguins]] At the end of Sled Racing, there are two old blue clapping penguins. They are HUGE Sled Racing fans and always cheer for everybody. Once Aunt Arctic 'interviewed' them, all throughout the 'interview', all they did was cheer penguins on. The color they are wearing was available in Penguin Chat 3, but it stopped being available once Club Penguin started. hackers often try to get this color. A Suspicious Point *The "Finish Line" is missing. *After playing Sled Racing, it directs you back to the Mountain. :*As shown in picture, the penguins will get to the Lighthouse. ::*After penguins finished the whole route of Cart Surfer, we get to the outside of the Mine, but after sled racing penguins don't get to the Lighthouse. *The penguins at the end of the game are wearing the Old Blue colour. Glitches and mistakes *There used to be a mistake on the level Bunny Hill. You did not have to do anything, and you would never hit any obstacles!!. *There was also a complicated glitch in Sled Racing to allow penguins to stand in the pathways in the Mountain. You can only do this by clicking on Penguin Mail. * There was a glitch that if another person was coming to join you in the race, and you clicked the map RIGHT when they joined, the map would be open while you were racing. When the race was over, you would become the OTHER penguin that joined you. You could change their clothes AND their igloo, including wasting their coins. You could even ban them. This is actually because you are on their account. The other penguin will loose connection and not be able to log on when they try. It also appeared on their computer. This was very annoying and harmful. Many penguins liked doing it to old penguins. *There is a glitch about coins switched places, for example you are the first but YOU get negative coins. Names in Other Languages Music *Music SWF *Mazes Sled Racing SWF Gallery File:Strange sled!.png|A glitch that occurred after you passed the penguins that clap. Image:Sleadcrash.gif|A crash in slow motion. Image:Sledding.PNG|The old version of Sled Racing. Category:Games Category:Sleds Category:Red Team Category:Blue Team Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games Category:Sleds Category:Red Team Category:Blue Team Category:Club Penguin Category:Multiplayer Games Category:No Stamps Game